Seven Deadly Sins
by TheHimeLolita
Summary: Alucard X OC, Marie is a creature of my own creation that I love dearly. The story its self will contain a chapter on each of the Sins, 2 reviews before I continue
1. Greed

In the far future where the style of the Victorian era has returned, the creatures of nightmares and legends have come out into the open and are living amongst us. This story will be of one particular Vampire. She goes by Marie. She has an aristocratic nature with fiery scarlet hair which is slightly wavy that reaches well below the small of her back. Her skin is not as pale as most of her kind but is still fair. Her eye color is the most interesting thing about her. It is similar to the midnight sun. She is one of the most elaborate of her clan, The Shikon Clan. The clan consists of many different creatures not limited to Vampires. The clan is very private but not very secretive about what they are, you can find a member at any time and any place. But that does not mean that they are unorganized. It is set up in a monarchy, it follows Queen, King, Lady, Sir, Knights, Subordinates, and ghouls. The King and Queen aren't married or related. It is simply a power title. It is the same with the Lady and Sir, they are the apprentices of the Queen and King. The Knights make up the rest of the head table. The subordinates answer to the knights and the knights answer to the Lady and Sir. They are the main two who speak directly to the King and Queen. The ghouls are basically the slaves of the monarchy. They were humans who were too weak to turn completely

* * *

><p>The story opens up to a popular club named Maxi. It is popular amongst the night crowd. Marie enters the club scouting for prey. One the ground floor amongst the flashing lights she finds no one of her taste. She gracefully makes her way up the industrial staircase to the V.I.P lounge. She is recognized by the bouncer and waved inside. She sits at the bar and orders a red lotus. She takes her drink and moves to pay when a young man pays for her. He looks to be around 22, maybe a "famous" rapper. While he was busy paying she took her time studying him. He wore flashy jewelry and his white t-shirt glowed under the black lights. He then turned to Marie and flashed her a cocky grin she then noticed his shiny grill. She frowned, he was defiantly not her objective or even her type. He was too young to fit the description and too flashy to be wealthy. She turned and faded into the crowd of flashing lights and people. She walked to a small table with her drink and glances around the club. As she does she notices a man he appeared to be in his late 30's. He wore an expensive tailored suit. The jacket was folded over the back of his chair and that allowed her to notice that he kept himself in shape. On his table he had an almost untouched bottle of Sangiovese red wine. She smile to herself, she had found her target. She crossed her legs and gazed at him. It didn't take long for him to notice her, he gave her a wink and she smiled in return, though not enough for him to see her fangs. He then waved a waitress over. Marie looked away and found interest in the flashing lights. The waitress came to his table dressed in black latex kimono dress, it was short and she wore blue heeled sandals. She leaned down her sky blue hair falling over her shoulders. She took the glass he offered her, sat it on a tray and brought it to Marie. The waitress smiled as she approached her table her fangs shining. She leaned to whisper in Marie's ear. " He will not be an easy target Marie the Queen has given you this assignment directly, the clan could use his fortune and I know you could to. "Don't vworry dahling he vwill be mine in a weeks time". Marie said as she walked over to his table wine in hand. She sat at his table and they flirted for hours. At closing he gave her his business card for them to have a date on a later day. He offered her a lift home in his Royce but she declined. Just seconds after he left the waitress and another knight appeared behind her. She turned to them as in moments they were at the Shikon's Estate. The two knights waited by the door as Marie entered the Queens chambers. She bowed and told her of her progress on her assignment. The Queen smiled at this as she was pleased. " I knew you were the best for this mission, Hell you are best for everything my dear. Which is why you are my apprentice. His fortune would be a very nice addition to ours it would pay for the remodeling I have plans for…I hear windows and gardens are in this century, she said musing to herself. Marie shook her head at this smiling. As you can see the Queen before she assembled her own clan was a member of the Toreador clan, they were known as some of the most beautiful and glamorous of the Kindred, their main focus was of the Arts, that includes fashion fine art music and so and so. So she always remodels the clans estate to current fads. Her name is Angelique Valentine but most just call her Queen. But the King , Dimitri Murik, is very different he is from the Lasombra clan they were known as staying in the traditionalist noblemen ideals. He can be seen in his robes he has worn since the 1800's. " Marie I know you have plans of your own estate as well, the millions you will receive from his fortune will help that greatly.<p> 


	2. Pride

The club's side door opened onto a rotting alleyway, where soggy refuse crowded the ground and crumbling brick walls were tagged with intelligible graffiti. The lowest platform of a fire escape provided some shelter from the rain. It was here he stood, cigarette in hand, the other wrapped around the waist of some young piece of flesh, who was quite obviously intoxicated. Alucard cared naught for her incoherent mumbles, the clumsy kisses, the scent of red meat, sweat and lust pouring from her pores. It was all part of the game. But he was bored. The delight he took, ripping out her throat, his hands deep in her intestines, dulled by endless repetition. He brought another cigarette to his mouth with bloodied fingers, inhaling deeply. He needed something fresh. A new rook, perhaps? No, he was far too fickle for that. What he need was another player

The sound of the hard rain echoing of the hole stricken awnings and time worn buildings, like a well rehearsed drum to her ears, the obnoxious "clicking" of her stilettos only adding to the familiar rhythm. Drawing fingerless lace gloves hands through her soaked through scarlett tresses she smirks, her mascaraed lashes heavy with rain drops as she blinks in memory of the party she just left, the flashing strobe lights still flickering behind her ruby irises. Neon body paint still splashed across the skin her ripped fish nets didn't cover. The fluffy black lace skirt just long enough to caress her thighs, the simple white tank top ripped to expose her ample cleavage stood out in the dreary night nearly as much as her vibrant hair. Thinking back on the nights festivities, it would be day break before they found her newest "playmate" naked from the waist up laying face down with his spine horrendously exposed...although not a trace of his oh so wondrous blood in sight. Licking her stained lips the scent of a fag hits her nose as she catches the urge for a drag

* * *

><p>The absence of true darkness had lulled this world into thinking that vampires, demons, werewolves, were the worst kind of evil. Perhaps now, it was so. But the darkness would always linger, at the corners of society, feeding on the last remnants of virtue. This city was a vast sea of darkness. A sea where the refined, delicate class were certain to drown. A sea where the unfortunate were trapped and had no choice but to fight to keep their heads above water. It was a black, unpredictable sea, a treacherous abyss. Predators lurked in the alleys. Scavengers waiting for the gleam of gold. Victims taking cover beneath threadbare, coarse blankets, waiting till daybreak to let down their guard.<p>

In this age, humans actually sought out this sea of blackness and despair, diving right into it to take a refreshing dip. They bathed themselves in the faulty light. They inhaled the suffocating smoke. They swam carelessly in the shadows, dancing on the edge of a knife. In this age, any human regardless of gender and skin colour celebrated the sinuous dance he had once enjoyed, pleasure as it was, without regret, without discrimination, they were free to do as they pleased. Their ego's were fueled by their ignorance. If only they knew...

Her strides even and confident even as teetered on the broken pavement that was once a smooth sidewalk she scowls more to herself than anything as she manages to step into a particularly deep puddle her polished toes become wet, oh how she hated for her feet to be wet. Slowing down in her pace as she wraps her arms around her wet form, her top long since becoming transparent she rubs her fore arms for heat, more so out of habit than an actual need. Shaking her hear slightly to move a few strands of damp hair clinging to her face she continues on the way to her flat, stepping closer to the buildings for whatever protection from the rain she can get. Passing by alley way after alley way without much thought to the inhabitants, the flicker of the street laps reflecting off her sunset eyes. Nearly lost in the glow from the brighter than life signs advertising liquor.

* * *

><p>Standing at six foot five, Alucard had a deceptively strong build, ebony tresses cascading about his shoulders. The mussy, uneven layers tickled the nape of his neck and jaw line, framing a sunkissed face and gleaming crimson eyes. He was dressed simply, shirtless beneath a weathered military jacket and adorned with a plain gold chain, from which hung nazar, the evil eye.<br>Dropping the glamour, Alucard forced his hands to stay by his side as he fought the compulsion to touch his hat. Coiling, scarlet tattoos twined up his upper torso, the unfamiliar Arabic characters mesmerizing beneath the blood that dripped from his champagne toned skin. The ink echoed pain, agony, passion, ecstasy. A true act of everlasting devotion. He exhaled blue smoke and watched as the pounding rain tore the ethereal ribbon to tatters. The air was redolent of wet pavement, hairspray and exhaust.

"...and so I told him to go and f-"  
>"..didn't know what he was talking about anyway, but-"<br>".. did you see what she was wearing? I would never-"

Snip, snip. Samples of conversation cut and sewn together to create an auditory quilt. Alucard pitched his cigarette into a puddle and shoved his hands into his pockets, kicking the unnamed female's corpse into the shadows and stepping onto the street.

Scowling at the cracked surface that is the sidewalk, she continues her stride as if it were perfectly even, testimony to her years of walking in such high heels. Reaching into faux gem encrusted clutch she pulls out a compact mirror, using the sides of her fingers to wipe off the mascara smeared water from under her eyes. noting that her eyeliner is still an unflawed cat eye.

Tilting her head down to place the mirror back in her clutch. Her head snapping back forward as she nearly collides with some man walking nonchalantly out of the ally, turning to the side to merely brush in front of him, her scarlet curls lightly kissing his bare chest, her forgotten mirror lies on the cement in shatters. Her gaze sweeping up his form only for a glare to overcome her deceptively angelic features once she meets his gallant face, the blame for her broken item obviously pinned on him. What a sight it must be, this, in all rights, petite buxom red head all of five foot nine, in her stilettos, facing off with this giant of a male.

Pride kept him rooted to the spot, returning her cool stare, eye for an eye. "Please don't play coy with me, vampire, It doesn't suit you," Alucard purred, without malice, but still with that eerie, crooked grin that made him look slightly unhinged. "The blood. I can smell it on you."

There was a line between truth and falsehoods. It was a thin wavering line, but a line nonetheless. He thought of the lies he could tell, the tales he could spin with a twist of his tongue, but the truth would be refreshing, perhaps he had found what he had been looking for after all. If she was an old one, he was sure she would appreciate a little variety. He would not mind whether she were a newborn either, the challenge would pull him from the all emcompassing drudgery of this modern realm.

"You know this game, dont you? You can have anyone you want. We're in control. Take anyone you want, girl, boy, woman, man, alcohol and narcotics flow through their warm bodies, they wouldn't even notice, they might even find pleasure in it. Perhaps you could find one to buy you a new mirror."

Artemis laughed, the dark sound filling the air as he stepped towards the woman, their gaze never once breaking. Nimble fingers steadily undid the bloodied scarf from around his throat as a smile tugged at his lips. The crimson fabric fell to the sidewalk as he closed the distance between the two of them.

"They're taking notice of us, vampire. Shameless, don't you think, the way they bat their eyelashes, beckon to us, make their dance even more sensual, hoping that we would take their bait? You would never have seen such sensual debauchery in the past, now would you? And the clothes they wear, baring thighs and stomach and flushed, oiled skin whenever they pleased. These are no longer innocents, my love, no more of those beguiling English maidens and boyish beautiful men with rosy cheeks and soft hair. "

He threaded her cherry hair through his fingers, down to its last and tiniest tresses. It was brighter than his own, curled to perfection. Alucard inhaled the spicy scent as they hovered about her, a halo with the faintest champagne of violence.

"Care to join me in the game, my darling?"

*A painfully plucked eyebrow is raised in response to his blatant words, she blinks once as what he has said registered in her mind, her stained lips move into a pout, I was so positive I'd properly cleansed myself She would coo, trialing her dulled claws down her decollete*

The drugs make their minds oh so hazy, they become all the more willing to give there all..so desperate to please. Although that does become dull after a period. Besides...You owe me a mirror mon cheri

*Her sanguine orbs illuminating in the every deary light, her gaze unwavering*

Innocent? Bleh! Not in many years. Even their inter thoughts and dreams have become tainted, a pure virgin is a phenomenon. Such teases they are, the pseudo "goth" boys treat me as a deity*

*The spft french lit drifting into to boredom towards the end of her statement, her head inclining up at the touch, the sensual caress she exhales as her focus still peering at you as she speaks*

Oui, Mon cheri sounds entertaining, which sex do you prefer


End file.
